1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sea-going barge train. More particularly, the present invention relates to a barge train or modular tanker vessel for ocean transportation of cargo, such as oil or other dry or liquid materials, consisting of a forward traction unit, a rear powered caboose unit and a series of modular units or barges interposed therebetween wherein the units are flexibly interconnected by means of a universal type coupling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, over the sea transport of oil from production sites to refineries or remote storage facilities is accomplished by means of specialized ocean going vessels such as tankers and super-tankers. Such tankers are large vessels designed to transport up to 400,000 tons of oil. Because of the size of such vessels they can only pass through channels and be accepted in harbors which are large enough and deep enough to accommodate such large vessels. Furthermore, large tankers, such as super-tankers, are too large to pass through such artificial waterways as the Panama Canal or the Suez Canal to thus take advantage of the economies such artifical waterways were designed and built to provide. As a result, such super-tankers are required to traverse many additional thousands of miles of ocean in order to deliver their cargos.
The construction of a modern super-tanker requires a dry dock facility of huge proportions and other specialized facilities and relatively few shipyards in the world have the capability of undertaking such a project. Also, because of the large investment required to construct and operate such large vessels, ownership of super-tankers is generally restricted to very large and wealthy multinational corporations.